memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jared Paul Baratta
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Jared Paul Baratta! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Talk:Andreas Katsulas" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the canon policy, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 03:10, December 22, 2010 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Sign your posts Please sign your talk page posts, either by typing ~~~~ or clicking the Signature button above the area where you type your post. This helps to keep track of who wrote what. Thanks --31dot 00:17, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Again, please sign your posts.--31dot 11:10, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Please read the above and sign your talk page posts. If you have questions about how to do so, please post them here. If you fail to do this in the future a brief block may be instituted until you respond on this page.--31dot 00:15, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm really not sure how to do that. First, there should be a series of buttons at the top left of the area where you type your post. One of these should look like a scribble, that is the Signature button. Clicking this will insert the correct Wikicode where your cursor is to display your username and a timestamp when you finalize your post. If for some reason you do not see such a button, you can also type the following: ~~~~ which will also result in displaying your name and a timestamp when you post. That button is at the top left corner of most keyboards below the Escape key(and may require pressing Shift at the same time).--31dot 00:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) This is a test--Jared Paul Baratta 03:54, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Michael Harney First, calm down. A stub only means that the article is not finished, not that it is being ignored. This is a volunteer project and things get done when they can. If you have improvements to make, feel free if you do so in the correct manner. Keep in mind that the performer pages here are not intended to provide comprehensive histories of them, but an accounting of their Trek work, projects with other Trek actors, and any other major work. Based on your reference to being blocked before, the fact that this username has not been blocked according to the block log, and your reference to episode titles, I believe you to be User:TREK & C.S.I.3. You have had it explained to you several times, on that user talk page and on the talk page of an IP address why we do not want excessive episode titles. If you can edit with those instructions in mind and in the correct style, then you won't have any problems. If you don't, however, you are aware of what will happen.--31dot 01:50, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Look at Harney on IMDB. He's not some flash in the pan. He has a real actor's resume'. In that resume' you are going to find MANY Trek connections. Larry Ceder has been a stub for years! Incomplete you say? More like not even started. Phoned in, like so many others.--Jared Paul Baratta 01:58, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I am not defending the lack of information in the article, I am simply saying that it is incomplete because we are not professionals who work 40 hours a week on this website- we are largely regular people who work when we can. Lighten up. --31dot 02:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :A lack of information?--Jared Paul Baratta 02:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) For there to be a lack, there has to be a start. No start has been done with Harney whatsoever. Instead of posting complaints about the lack of information, why not put some appropriate information there? Sounds like a better use of time.--31dot 02:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :I have, quite a lot. In the past month alone, I have given depth and meaningful regard to these actors careers. I am going to confer the same depth upon Micheal Harney. Tonight however I am busy, but rest assured, Micheal Harney will have a profile commensurate with his career.--Jared Paul Baratta 02:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) It should also be commensurate with the scope of this Wiki, and leave out the movie-review style of writing that you have been warned against before- this is an encyclopedia.--31dot 02:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Stop I'm not sure if you don't know how a wiki works, or don't care- but stop posting complaints about the lack of information in actors' articles on every such page you come across. No one here works 40 hours a week on this website, mainly because no one gets paid to do so. People contribute what they can when they can. People also only contribute information that they know about, and cannot put information that they do not know or do not have time to research. If you do, that's great- then do it and stop complaining about it. Your information is appreciated but you need to adjust your attitude.--31dot 01:40, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :I do understand how this works but this site was founded in 2003 and so many profiles are still stubs. I don't see how the stubbing went past 2005, but into this decade? I see comic story writers without stubs, but actors with real work behind them like John Harrington Bland, Micheal Harney, Matt Malloy and John Towey have more written on their roles, then on them. It took mere minutes to give Stephen Gregory depth. A featured article contender like Glenn Morshower I know takes a lot of time. But in all seriousness, I have removed more stubs since the year started then any of you have since 2003. If I can do it, you can do it. Again, a lot of these actors have been stubs for YEARS, YEARS! We can all work together so this website no longer phones it in.--Jared Paul Baratta 12:59, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I really don't think you understand how this works if you don't get that many things have been stubs for awhile and will be until someone who knows what to put in the articles or has time to research them. Maybe someone is paying you to work here, but no one else is getting paid. I'm not even going to address your claim about stub removal since it is not a contest or race.--31dot 20:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :"I have removed more stubs since the year started then any of you have since 2003"....You don't know what you're writing here. Tom 21:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Warning The next time you post a complaint about the lack of information in an article, I will give you a block. It is not necessary to do so on every page you come across. Either improve it, suggest improvements, or move on. People work on articles when they have time. Deal with it and stop complaining. I would normally give a little more slack but your past behavior under other names leads me not to.--31dot 14:38, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Don't you think an actor like Charlie Brill with a near 60 year resume' is owed more then just having met Ira Steven Behr, Frank Gorshin and The Beatles? Absolutely nothing of Brill's career is mentioned, nothing. It has been over 40 years since The Trouble With Tribbles and nearly 15 since Trials & Tribblations. After all that, not even a mention of Brill having played Captain Harvey Lipshitz on Silk Stalkings. With nearly 60 years of acting work, Charlie Brill should be a featured article. You block me, you block the only editor who has shown ANY care in giving these slighted actors any attention. Leslie Bevis is proof-positive. Because of me, people going on this site will actually see that Bevis has an acting career outside of Trek. When the latest Trek film was announced and say Eric Bana was cast as Nero, there was an instant profile made for Bana that showed his work, but Charlie Brill with decades more work then Bana gets some of the shortest shrift I have ever seen. They all had that rapid fire focus, Zoe Saldana, Chris Pine, Simon Pegg, John Cho, Anton Yelchin, all had immediate detailed profiles posted. Can you see how disgraceful this is? Why are they given instant priority but Charlie Brill has no reference whatsoever made to HIS acting careeer? There is a disconnect between Memory Alpha and experienced actors. Faran Tahir has a real profile, Larry Ceder is a stub. This is outrageous.--Jared Paul Baratta 15:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) I've answered your comments and will say it for the last time- People do what they can when they can. No disgrace is intended. It is not a monument to acting, it is a compilation of people's efforts. That's what a wiki is. You are flat out wrong about being "the only editor who has shown any care". If I block you, I'm blocking someone who is belligerent and condescending towards everyone else here. You've stated your point of view on several pages. Great. Don't do it on every page.--31dot 17:57, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Advertising The site is being promoted in a way by me as all of my MAJOR edits are announced on my Facebook profile. The latest reads,--Jared Paul Baratta 03:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC)has made a big change to an article on Memory Alpha----Megan Gallagher. Linking to episodes on MA When linking to episodes or films on Memory Alpha, please see and follow the template style described therein. -- sulfur 03:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Image uploads There are multiple screeencaps on Trekcore which I would use so If you have an example of how to transfer an image from them, that would really help.--Jared Paul Baratta 04:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Download the image. Upload it here with the appropriate description, episode citation, template, and an appropriate category. All of this is described on the image policy listed on the upload page. You could also look at any number of other images from various episodes. -- sulfur 04:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Next time you ask a question, please pay attention to the answer. I had to fix both of your image uploads. Also, give images descriptions that are useful to other people. "Lonelyamong242" is not a good image name. It should give an idea as to what the image is actually of. -- sulfur 05:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Those were my first Inter-website uploads. I'm certainly more aware of what descriptions to use when I do an upload. I saw the change for Patrick Stewart and I see what you mean. I did not look at Ethan Phillips but I now get the idea.--Jared Paul Baratta 05:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Before uploading a file, you should check to see if one already exists. You can do this though the link on the episode or films talk page. - 05:51, February 21, 2011 (UTC) :Again, if you take the time to ask a question and we take the time to answer it, please take the time to follow the directions in the answer, else it forces us to take the time to clean up your mess. Again. -- sulfur 21:29, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I do not understand! The Walston gallery made sense. Every gallery edit I have made has been approved. I started out rough, but polished the descriptions of the photos I added. This block is unfair like all the others. I admit I've been a little intense with my criticism but more works DOES need to be done. How long am I to be blocked? Never am I informed of the time.--Jared Paul Baratta 01:48, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::This has nothing to do with the galleries themselves and everything to do with you uploading images without copyright, citation, or categories after being told you need to add those things. On top of that, you're uploading images we already have, implying that you either can't read or understand what was said here or at the image policy page. Since your edits are disruptive, in the sense that someone needs to follow after you and make your uploads legal, you have been block for one day to give you time to read the policy and respond here with any questions you may have about it. - 02:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I just started uploading. All the images I took were from Trekcore. How do you list a citation? There really is no how-to on that. I had hoped that Memory Alpha would someday compete with Trekcore in amount of detail such as screencaps. I think there should be a cheat sheet to better explain the little things an editor must do.--Jared Paul Baratta 02:03, February 22, 2011 (UTC)